


MoonSun｜想红

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	MoonSun｜想红

10:00PM。

 

清脆的门铃声弹了出来，文星伊不记得自己在这个时间约过任何人。

 

文星伊刚刚出浴，一个人在家洗过澡后就无需过于穿着保守，原本悠闲地躺在沙发上分析斟酌着剧本，因为门外的不速之客，文星伊紧了紧身上的浴袍，火热热的水蒸汽在舒展开的毛孔与布料之间回旋。文星伊不紧不慢地走向大门，就在门外人按铃的声音变得越来越急促的时候，打开了门。

 

「晚上好啊，文导！」

 

这是文星伊第二次见金容仙，选角的时候直接联系公司，第一次见面是今天上午在电视台研读剧本的现场，另一次就是现在——文星伊的家门口。实话说，文星伊本不想挑金容仙来演个小配角的，尤其看见此刻穿着一件单薄的长外套和松松垮垮的吊带裙的金容仙站在面前，跟白天那位花灰色圆领短袖都能完全覆盖住锁骨、扎着生气马尾辫的清纯女演员相比，完全就是判若两人。文星伊此刻感觉有些后悔，后悔自己选错了人。

 

金容仙顺手将门拉得更开，手里提着的贵价的红酒明显就是贿赂的意思，看着文星伊手臂倚在门框上一言不发，金容仙猛地将脸颊贴得之差五公分的距离，用不高不低不温不火地声音说着，「文导演，您不邀请我进屋坐会？」

 

文星伊看得出来金容仙的眼神里充满着图谋不轨，虽说摸爬滚打这么多年见过了形形色色的人，也经历了次次屡屡的大场面，不过看着金容仙这张脸，回想起白天她那无公害傻乎乎的小表情，还是有些慎得慌。

 

可能是澡洗完也有一段时间了，也有可能是金容仙直勾勾的注视让她轻微发寒，文星伊把浴袍绑得更紧了一些，不过文星伊也丝毫不畏地抽出了一双拖鞋摆在金容仙面前，自然地接过来金演员的见面礼就走回了客厅。既然金容仙在工作之外有话要说，那文星伊就依着她顺水推舟。

 

「你是怎么找到我家来的？」文星伊低眸瞥了一眼刚放在茶几上的酒，然后看向换好拖鞋后就十分不见外地坐上沙发、慵懒地翘起二郎腿的金容仙。

 

「因为我对您处处上心啊！呵呵，文导，众所周知的你那些优秀作品我也就不提了，不过导演不像演员，年纪轻轻就红成您这样的可不多哟！」金容仙挑了挑眉，但她似乎不需要余光都能猜到文星伊的表情，不过金容仙继续说道，

 

「我不仅知道您的住址，我还深扒了您的一些感情经历，您现在单身，未来不清楚，不过之前的话？是不是有个女朋友你爱的可是死去活来的，长得跟我还挺像的，好像叫颂…算了，我金容仙不喜欢揭别人伤疤呢。」

 

「少兜圈子，你想说什么？」不得不说文星伊选中金容仙确实跟她那与自己前任相似的相貌有着千丝万缕的关系，而且她那副颐指气使的嘴脸多多少少也惹怒了自己，不过文星伊还是努力克制住了自己的怒火。

 

「我是来找你潜规则的。」金容仙丝毫不觉得羞耻地说出了口，面不改色地看着愣住地文星伊，似乎在谈论别人的事情，「导演，我想红，你能助我一臂之力么？」

 

「你这该死的狐狸精，你他妈疯了！」文星伊有预感金容仙会口出狂言，却没料到她会这般狮子大开口。

 

「好嘛，谁叫我被偏爱的有恃无恐呢？你知道我长得像她，不是么？」

 

不主动，不拒绝，不负责，这是文星伊的信条。既然金容仙执意自动送上门，自然恭敬不如从命了，文星伊一边从抽屉里取出开瓶器拧着红酒，一边斜眼揶揄着沙发上那慵懒的女人，「你就不怕明天各大媒体的头条上都是你我的照片？」

 

「怕，」金容仙皱起八字眉，楚楚可怜地看着文星伊，「但你更怕。文星伊，你一路顺风顺水当上了大导演，而我只是个十八线小演员，我光脚的不怕穿鞋的，破罐子破摔咯。」

 

文星伊不紧不慢地抽出两支高脚杯倒起了红酒，却没有说话，金容仙虽说也是礼貌地接过了酒杯，来不及轻啜一口，就已经按耐不住自己的急性子又添了一句，「我澡都洗好了专门来找你的！文星伊，让我当女主角吧。」

 

「良辰美景，好酒佳人，我文某不该与你调调情？」文星伊优雅地摇晃着杯身，由于倾斜的角度在玻璃上留下了一条有些宽的酒痕，文星伊慢吞吞地才在金容仙身边坐下，竟不假思索地倒了金容仙一身，「谢谢你送的礼物，我一定好好品尝。」

 

文星伊当然听到了金容仙小声嘟囔的那声闷骚，不过她也不想否认什么，倒是驾轻就熟地拖下了金容仙身上那件宽松的长外套，扯下里面勾勒出姣好身材的吊带裙，深黑色蕾丝的内衣包裹着金容仙丰满的胸部，刚刚倾洒出来的红酒使肌肤变得有些湿润，更增添了一丝色情的味道。

 

「喔哟，特意穿了件这么性感的内衣，我很看好你这股子因想红而献身的劲哦。」文星伊用力将金容仙扑倒在沙发上，居高临下地打趣着身下面泛红晕的人，之前口无遮拦的金容仙，此刻也因为文星伊细碎的舔舐脸红起来，隐忍地发出几个害羞的音节。

 

文星伊轻柔地亲吻着金容仙的脚踝，由于这个部位长时间难以被人触碰，让金容仙敏感地颤抖着身躯。文星伊时而伸出舌尖，一会用力舔去皮肤上的红酒，一边恰到好处地轻轻啃咬，金容仙调皮的手总是有意无意第攀上文星伊的腰间，让文星伊也不由得发出难耐的喘息。

 

「你之前跟女人做过吗？」文星伊灵活的手从后面快速地解开了金容仙内衣的金属搭扣，上下打着圈揉搓着她的胸部，还一同问着在性爱里微眯双眼十分投入的金容仙。

 

「嗯…之前有过一个女朋友…」金容仙也是一个擅长multi-tasking的女人，一边拨弄着文星伊身上的浴袍，一边喘着娇羞的气回应道，「一个穷画画的小妹妹而已。」

 

「哦？也是搞艺术的同行哈！你们为什么分开？」文星伊的拇指和食指揉捏着金容仙的乳尖，在她的玩弄下变得坚挺起来，另一手窸窣地游走道了金容仙的小穴，在周围来回地施加着压力，金容仙身下的肌肉也不受自己控制，敏感地收缩起来。

 

「她啊，整天说自己只会画左脸，每次右边侧脸画不好的时候就乱发牢骚。」金容仙吻上了文星伊的嘴唇，舌头撬开了她的牙关，一边用手抚摸着文星伊清瘦的锁骨，用接吻来结束一个不开心的话题是最好的办法，更何况金容仙此刻除了做爱不想思考任何别的事情。

 

金容仙向文星伊吐着温热的气，调皮的手把弄着文星伊玲珑的娇乳，文星伊的毛孔也在金容仙的抚摸下颤栗了起来。不过文星伊绝不是吃素的，细长的手在金容仙浑圆的屁股上来回地摩挲，指节抵着她的阴蒂，一遍又一遍的爱抚，金容仙逐渐才败下阵来。

 

金容仙作为一个有经验的人，十分自觉地在文星伊面前张开了双腿，她不希望文星伊继续隔着一层薄薄的布料挑逗她的私处，于是干脆利落地脱下了内裤，与文星伊坦诚相见。

 

在文星伊完美前戏下金容仙感觉到自己已经开始涣散，她空虚地用膝盖顶了顶文星伊，又用小腿勾住身上的人，不小心触及到文星伊敏感地后腰让身上地人也产生了反应。文星伊小声呜咽了一声，感受到了金容仙地提示，文星伊缓缓地在湿热地带探了进去。

 

「星…」金容仙晃了晃她的臀，似乎在催促着文星伊手上的动作可以更加猛烈一些，狭窄的内壁收缩着，箍着文星伊的手指，感受到金容仙身体暗示的文星伊也加快了速度，由于活塞运动而产生的汗珠顺着文星伊的下颔滴落在金容仙的乳房上，与几近蒸发干净的葡萄酒渍杂糅在一起，流在金容仙的肋骨上，越搔越痒。

 

文星伊一手当作支点将臂当作杠杆一旋，与金容仙上下互换了一个位置，使金容仙以一种更加羞耻的形态骑在文星伊的手上。没有征兆的快速唯一使金容仙突然受到里一个强力，刺激地惊叫出声，原本准备捂上嘴巴堵住羞人呼声的手被文星伊眼尖地移开，为了对金容仙不够乖巧地惩罚，文星伊突然地又加入了两根手指，让金容仙再也无法忍耐地大喊了出来。

 

文星伊的身体更加紧密地与金容仙贴合，不断对她紧致对腹肌进行施压，文星伊把舌滑入了她的嘴里，金容仙因被占有而发出的毫不掩饰的愉悦的声音让她充满了快感。金容仙断断续续地发出小声的哀叫，无助的叫声在她的喉咙里，在腹部酝酿，在她可以把那些声音吞下去之前就已经溢出了金容仙的嘴唇。

 

文星伊微笑着亲吻起金容仙的脖子，轻柔地跳动着金容仙脖颈后细软的绒毛，不太用力地吮吸着她的肌肤防止为组里这位演员留下给吻痕遮瑕的麻烦，「容仙，你发出来的声音真的好听极了，让我性致盎然…」

 

与文星伊嘴上轻柔的动作相反，在金容仙体内撸动的手就像那不勒斯的卡彭一样凶猛，金容仙的眼神因文星伊在自己胸前尖锐吃痛的啃噬所带来的悸动配合着律动的手指而飘忽不定。不得不说，这种艰难的感觉太棒了，而且文星伊的吻技也如此完美，以至于金容仙反倒觉得是自己在潜规则文导演一样。

 

金容仙感受到有一滴咸咸的汗液渗到了她的眼里，一瞬间火辣辣地扑闪着睫毛，她能感受到文星伊身体的热度，紧张和温暖，文星伊身体与自己的肌肤之近，以及清晰可见的因急促呼吸而上下伏动的胸口。

 

文星伊一刻不停地占有着金容仙，她的肱二头肌绷得紧紧的，唇瓣似触非触地在金容仙地皮肤上流连，尝到了她的汗液，她的欲望，还有依稀的回甘的红酒的醇香。金容仙动脉在这场火热的性爱中坚强而有力，收紧地腿部线条无时无刻不在炫耀金容仙的好身材。

 

金容仙的理性已经绷在即将坍塌地顶点上，或许也可以说是受欲望支配已经没有了用大脑思考地的能力。狭窄的洞口潺潺地流出一波波炙热地液体，顺着文星伊的手腕一直流了出来，她对高潮渴求的欲望也达到了巅峰，用手按住文星伊小臂摩擦着自己的大腿，仿佛在毫无廉耻地表演着自慰的桥段。

 

文星伊停下来了两秒钟，像是在刻意给金容仙一个空虚感，又或像是在养精蓄锐，突然加速地猛冲，在金容仙的甬道里面快速冲撞着，金容仙只感觉到很爽的快感，像有一阵阵烟花在自己的身体里爆发，洪涝般喷涌而出，自己的心跳遍布全身，宛若从内维斯峡谷的高空上荡秋千，坠落，又在最低谷腾飞，金容仙蹦起脚尖，腹部髋部的肌肉都像拧起的弹簧竭力收缩着，无力地瘫软下来。

 

「金容仙，你好多汁哦…」文星伊安抚性地在金容仙上眼睑上的痣上落下了一个吻，缓缓地将手指抽出，金容仙十分挑逗地含住了文星伊那沾满自己晶莹爱液的手指，直勾勾地看着文星伊有些无奈地开口感叹，「说真的，从私心上来讲我真不希望你这个疯子红，要是能金屋藏你这个娇人的话就好了。」

 

金容仙从容地从包里取出手机，耀武扬威地在文星伊面前晃来晃去，又捧起文星伊的脸颊，俏皮的亲吻着她的额头，「宝贝，我们这场刺激的交易已经全程被我录下来咯，答应过让我红可就不能反悔了哦。」

 

「你真的疯了。」文星伊翻了个白眼，淡定地套上之前的浴袍，语气之云淡风轻仿佛之前做爱的主人公里没有她一般。

 

「你承认你喜欢我这样。」金容仙歇息了过后一边安然地穿着自己的衣服，一边还朝文星伊抛了个媚眼。

 

「切。我的女一号，那之后就但愿你戏里比戏外演技更好吧。」


End file.
